


El nuevo novio de papá

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: A Peter no le agrada el nuevo novio de su padre. Para nada.Quizá el hombre perfecto estuvo allí desde antes de que esa estúpida relación comenzara... ¿Será capaz el joven ver las señales de alerta frotando cerca?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

.

.

.

 

 

No le agrada.

Simplemente no.

Definitivamente no.

Peter era el hijo único del excéntrico millonario Tony Stark. Criado con cariño por éste, creciendo entre cuidados que poco faltaba llegaban hasta la sobreprotección, pero completamente amado al fin y al cabo.

Desde el principio habían sido solo ellos, Tony y él, nadie más. Y, de no ser porque sabía lo infeliz que había sido su  padre estando solo, habría preferido mantenerlo de esa manera.

Era consciente de que, debido a él, muchas de las posibles parejas de su padre sencillamente se desvanecieron.

Especialmente debido a que Tony lo ponía a él como punto clave, dado que, por lo que había oído, su lema era "Si no te sientes cómodo con mi hijo, no me siento cómodo estando contigo"

No fue que realmente le presentase a alguno de sus prospectos, pero todos ellos fueron advertidos, según su tía Pepper.

A sus 17 años, y con una vida por delante, Peter comenzó a plantearse su futuro.

La decisión de estudiar en él extranjero fue lo que desató él caos que se mostraba delante suyo.

Su padre no está en casa, FRIDAY le informó horas antes que asistiría a una reunión y que llegaría entrada la tarde. Planeó celosamente su sorpresa. Llegar temprano, guardar sus cosas, darse un baño y recibir a su padre en la puerta con un plato humeante de lo que fuera que YouTube le recomendara.

Simple.

Nunca se esperó que, tan pronto como pusiera un pie en la torre, una desconocida voz le saludaría con tono jovial.

—Tu debes ser Peter... —comentó con voz risueña el hombre frente suyo, provocando que frunciera el ceño— Tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti...

Quizá si no lo hubiese encontrado pululando en la cocina de su casa no le habría desagradado tanto.

—Que curioso... Él nunca me ha hablado de ti— respondió con voz que pretendía ser neutra

Se notaba la molestia en su tono.

El rubio sonrió, se aclaro la garganta y se coloco delante del menor mientras extendía su mano.

—Lo siento. Qué modales... Soy Steve... Soy el novio de tu padre.

Peter miró la mano extendida, luego a su rostro, repitió esto dos veces más antes de cruzarse de brazos mientras suspiraba.

—De acuerdo, Steve, novio de papá... ¿Cómo entraste?—inquirió

El otro bajo la mano, el semblante confundido duró segundos.

—Creí que te lo habría dicho... Vivo aquí.

Eso fue la gota que derramó él vaso para el castaño. Abrió la boca para dejar escapar una maldición pero guardo silencio a último minuto.

—Iré a mi habitación— es lo único que dice cuando toma su maleta del suelo.

Steve lo ve marchar con expresión preocupada, una vez que lo pierde de vista suelta un suspiro.

No esperaba aquello.

Tony siempre repetía cuan agradable era su retoño, pero para él era realmente lo contrario.

Negó con la cabeza y regresó a la cocina. Quizá el chico estaría de mejor humor una vez que ingiriera los sagrados alimentos.

Peter tiró la maleta cuando entró a su cuarto. Suspiró mientras contaba hasta 10.

—FRIDAY... ¿Quién es ese hombre?—cuestionó, cerrando los ojos mientras masajeaba su frente.

La I.A. pronto expuso toda la información disponible del rubio. Su nombre era Steve Rogers. Tenía 41 años. Ex militar. Aparentemente había sido un empleado de su padre, su guardaespaldas temporal.

Alzó una ceja al oír aquello.

—Espera... ¿Qué pasó con Barnes?—quiso saber, curioso.

James Barnes era el guardaespaldas personal de su padre, igual que Rogers era un ex militar que había perdido un brazo en la guerra, conoció a su padre durante las charlas donde el gobierno le ofreció una prótesis de última generación (siendo mayor, Peter comenzaba sospechar que esto fue porque conocía seguro algún secreto del estado) y Stark fue el encargado de trabajar en ello. Barnes resultó tan a gusto que le ofreció sus servicios como guarura personal. De esto habían pasado 10 años ya. No había tomado vacaciones desde entonces.

—El señor Barnes resultó herido en un tiroteo hace dos años, permaneció inconsciente por una semana y fue dado de alta hasta dos meses después.

¿Tiroteo? Repitió Peter para sí.

—Mi padre...

—El señor Barnes recibió el mayor impacto, le salvó la vida a su padre.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cuándo demonios le iba a contar su padre aquello? Que pudo haber muerto... Estando él tan malditamente lejos.

—FRIDAY. Comunicame con Barnes —ordenó.

—Enseguida.

Necesitaba respuestas, y conociendo a su padre como lo conocía, solo podía confiar en Bucky para que respondiera.

La noche cayó rápido para Tony, que había pasado el día entero encerrado en una oficina lejos de casa, lejos incluso de su propia empresa.

Odiaba la burocracia.

La demanda que había instalado tenía ya dos años y no parecía asomarse ningun cierre próximamente.

Encendió su móvil cuando subió al auto, el deportivo ronroneó al encenderse mientras su teléfono comenzaba a sonar con insistencia.

10 mensajes.

20 mensajes.

30 mensajes.

Frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó estar.

No planeaba distraerse del camino, por lo que solo cuando llegó a la seguridad de su hogar, una vez estacionado su auto, comenzó a leer los mensajes.

—FRIDAY. Novedades...

Leyó los primeros mensajes. Eran en su mayoría de Steve. Rodó los ojos por segundos. Su novio era un encanto, pero demonios, le texteaba demasiado.

Sintió curiosidad cuando notó un mensaje de Buckaroo.

"Anthoska...

Peter regresó.

Encontró a Steve en casa.

No está muy contento al respecto"

Sonrió como idiota, imaginándose el rostro del otro al escribir aquello. Tomó el elevador mientras continuaba leyendo.

—El joven Peter...

—Lo sé. Ya está aquí—respondió, inesperadamente aliviado.

Emocionado de ver de nuevo a su niño.

Leyó el último mensaje.

"Sabe lo del tiroteo.

De nuevo, no está feliz al respecto"

Palideció, la puerta del elevador se abrió y  pronto estuvo frente a la sala—comedor.

Se humedeció los labios, nervioso. Respiró hondo por última vez e ingresó.

—Cariño, estoy en casa—saludó.

—¿Cariño? ¿En serio? Incluso tú deberías reconocer que eso es vergonzoso—comentó una voz tras suyo.

Tony se giró ofendido, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro y pronto tuvo entre sus brazos a su hijo.

—Mocoso, te atreves a burlarte de tu padre...

Rieron mientras se abrazaban y, una vez se separaron, Tony despeinó el cabello del menor.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, cariño.

Peter hizo una mueca.

—Papá... —se quejó

Tony soltó una risa, avanzando hasta el comedor, yendo directo a la barra.

—¿Quieres un trago?—inquirió, hacia Peter

El le miró con sorpresa.

—Bromeo, hijo. Podrás tener 21 ahora, pero no tomarás frente a mí, ¿oíste?

Peter fingió ofenderse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar siquiera que iba a aceptarlo?

Tony alza las cejas.

—Vale. Sin tomar frente a ti, anotado.

Se sonrieron con cariño y Tony se sirvió pronto un vaso con Whiskey. Tomó el contenido de golpe.

Lo iba a necesitar.

Peter le observaba con ojo crítico.

—Te lo dijo—acusó.

Stark no respondió, sirvió un poco más.

—Claro que lo hizo, seguro lo hizo—suspiró Peter, rendido.

—Él solamente lo hizo por ayudarme.

—Por supuesto que te ayudaría, daría la vida por ti...

Tony hizo una mueca, idéntica a la de su vástago minutos antes.

—¿Ibas a decírmelo siquiera? —No hubo respuesta— Pa, pudiste haber muerto...

—Pero aquí estoy.

—Barnes pudo haber muerto.

—Sabes que no habría dejado que eso pasara.

Peter suspiró, Tony tomó otro trago. Se instaló un silencio pesado. Pasados unos minutos, Tony se alejó de la barra, vaso en mano, se acercó a su hijo y dijo:

—No quería preocuparte, estabas ocupado... Escucha antes de interrumpirme —advirtió— Pensé en comentártelo, pero James te conoce demasiado bien... Dijo que, aun cuando yo salí ileso, tomarías el primer vuelo de regreso... Y una vez aquí, luego de eso, no querrías dejarme de nuevo.

—Yo no...

—Peter...

El nombrado suspiró, desvió la mirada y asintió en silencio. Era cierto. Él lo habría dejado todo de lado solo para volver con su padre.

Le había tomado años reponerse de la muerte de su familia biológica, después de todo.

La idea de perder a su padre y volver a aquel abismo...

—Hicimos lo que consideramos mejor para ti.

El vaso fue colocado en su campo de visión, contenía apenas una porción de la cantidad que Tony tomaba.

—No esperes que vuelva a pasar—advirtió su padre, al colocarlo en su mano.

Peter sonrió sin mucha gracia.

—Gracias.

Tony le miró confundido.

—James y tu... Han sido los mejores padres que cualquiera podría tener...

El castaño sonríe.

—Estoy seguro de que él diría algo como...

—No, Peter, tu eres el mejor hijo que alguien podría tener.

Tony voltea entonces hasta el pasillo, y abre los ojos como platos al observar ahí a su guardaespaldas.

—Buckaroo, ¿qué demonios?

Incluso cuando intentó demostrar enfado, la risa se le escapa. Peter observa un brillo peculiar en los ojos de ambos y la realidad lo golpea.

Oh, demonios. Piensa. ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta antes?

—Peter me llamó por la mañana... Te lo había advertido ya. No le agradó Steve.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

—Oh, cállate. No era algo seguro... ¿En dónde esta mi rubia, a todo esto...?—cuestionó, mirando curioso a su alrededor.

James se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared más próxima.

—Se fue cuando yo llegué.

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que no te atrevas a buscarle.

—Dios, James. ¿Qué hiciste?

El más alto se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no le hizo gracia que tuviera las llaves de la casa.

Peter intenta no desmayarse cuando nota como la burbuja alrededor de ambos se va formando. Es tan rosa. Tan perfecto.

Casi siente ganas de vomitar.

Luego observa los ojos de ambos de nuevo, su padre está de pie frente a James, quejándose seguro, sus ojos resplandeciendo de modo indescriptible, mientras este se dedica a observarle... Con tanto cariño.

La idea no parece tan descabellada entonces... Su padre saliendo con James.

Le agrada.

Simplemente sí.

Definitivamente sí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

.

.

.

.

 

—Nunca me han gustado tus pasatiempos... *

El murmullo es tan bajo que Tony debe obligarse a agudizar el oído para poder escuchar. Estaba arreglando un fallo bajo su auto cuando a Buckaroo se le ha ocurrido abrir la boca. Frunce el ceño ligeramente, no necesita preguntarle sobre qué está hablando. La situación es demasiado clara.

Extiende su mano, no necesita expresar verbalmente qué necesita, porque James ha colocado sobre esta justo la pieza que quiere. De una forma casi mecánica su mano regresa a su labor.

—Nunca lo habías dicho en voz alta...

Escucha el resoplido del otro.

—No es como si me fueras a escuchar, de cualquier manera

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Tony

—Te estoy escuchando ahora...

Buck frunce el ceño de manera pronunciada. Puede observar la sonrisa en la voz del otro. Lo conoce así de bien. Se relaja pasados unos segundos, mismos en que lo único que escucha es el sonido de las tuercas siendo colocadas en su lugar. Quizá fuese ese mismo sonido lo que le relaja tanto.

Le recuerda al pasado.

Ese mismo sonido que inundaba el cuarto cuando Tony comenzó a construir su brazo metálico. Demasiados años atrás. Un sonido rítmico, tranquilo. No sería muy complicado tomar una siesta allí. Aunque siga de pie.

Estando ahí, inmersos en la calma, la curiosidad golpea al menor de ambos.

—James... ¿Por qué aceptaste trabajar conmigo?

No está nervioso por escuchar una respuesta. Tony debe de repetirse y convencerse de ello. La respuesta no llega inmediatamente, y el silencio lo pone ansioso.

—Me refiero... Tienes un historial impecable. Con mi tecnología, podrías haber regresado al campo... Pudiste escalar aún más en la cadena de mando... Tendrías tu vida resuelta.

Stark ha continuado ajustando la misma pieza desde que la pregunta saliera de sus labios. Barnes se ha dado cuenta de ello desde el comienzo. Cuando el de ojos color chocolate se ve así mismo fuera de la seguridad de su escondite su mirada choca con el cielo del otro.

James ha jalado la camilla hasta exponerlo. Desde su posición, con una rodilla en el suelo, y su mano en la rodilla, continúa mirándolo con detenimiento. El otro se incorpora inmediatamente, hasta quedar sentado sobre la pieza.

—¿A qué viene la curiosidad?

Por alguna razón, Tony piensa que nunca debió iniciar esa conversación.

—Podrías sólo responder la pregunta, no preguntar de vuelta...

No sabe qué es exactamente, pero se siente intimidado. La forma en que el otro le está mirando es más de lo que puede asimilar en ese momento. James siempre ha sido así. Siempre le ha mirado así. Como si pudiese ver a través de su alma.

Nada le prepara para la respuesta.

—Cuando te conocí, y estuve toda la tarde contigo para que comenzaras a ayudarme, supe que no existía ningún otro sitio donde yo debería estar, que no fuera contigo.

El color ha subido a su rostro tan rápido que Stark teme estar teniendo un ataque de algo. Tiene que desviar la mirada para no sentirse peor, ¿o debe decir mejor?

—Cuando conocí a Peter sentí lo mismo que sentí cuando te vi en peligro por primera vez.

Cierra los ojos. Sí, nunca debió iniciar esa conversación.

De no ser por él, habría terminado perdido en algún lugar en medio del desierto. O peor aún, muerto. Rodhes juraba que tenía una deuda de por vida con James por ello*

—"Esto es lo que sentí que faltaba... Lo que había dejado de buscar..."

—Un hogar...—musita Tony, bajo, y el otro le mira intensamente, cuando el familiar tacto le busca, sus dedos se entrelazan con el frío metal. Solo hasta ese momento puede volver a mirarle.

—¿Es esa la respuesta que buscabas?

El genio no responde.

—¿O no es lo que querías preguntar?

Traga duro sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Su agarre se vuelve más fuerte por segundos, antes de que lentamente aleje su mano de la ajena. La mirada de Barnes se oscurece lentamente.

—No podemos hacer esto... Entiendes qué me detiene, ¿no es así?

James asiente, y antes de que Tony pueda asimilarlo, siente los labios del otro sobre los propios. Cierra los ojos por apenas una milésima de segundo, disfrutando el contacto que pocas veces ha podido disfrutar. Es doloroso tener sus limitantes. Especialmente en ese momento en que se siente lo suficientemente seguro de lo que quiere.

Cuando sus brazos rodean el cuello del otro es una tortura para ambos. Un alivio que causa, al mismo tiempo, tristeza.

—No puedo hacer nada por esto mientras el caso siga en juego... Alegarán que es un conflicto de intereses, y todo habrá sido en vano.

El mayor acaricia su espalda con calma, casi puede sentir la sangre en ebullición bajo su tacto.

—No necesitamos ese dinero. Ni tú necesitas gastar algo más en mí.

—Sabes bien que no se trata de dinero... —gruñe Tony, apartándose bruscamente

Buck lo ve ponerse de pie, su humor es evidente. Suspira por lo bajo, mientras él mismo se levanta para acercarse.

—Muñeca...—intenta calmarle, alcanzando sus brazos.

Tony ha evitado mirarle de nuevo.

—¡Te vi morir!—grita finalmente Tony, sus manos siendo apresadas entre las del otro, mientras le mirada con la mirada más herida que el otro le ha visto nunca— ¡Te vi morir!—repite— ¡Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo!

.

.

.

Peter cierra la ventana sin poder soportar un solo segundo más. El holograma desaparece delante suyo mientras que miles de pensamientos inundan su mente. Un vacío se ha instalado en su habitación, y su rostro no muestra más que confusión.

Desde que notara la forma en que ambos se miraban se prometió sopesar las posibilidades de ayudarles a dar el primer paso. La química existía entre ellos, eso era más que obvio... Luego FRIDAY le recomendó no meter su cuchara en los asuntos de su padre, y la curiosidad le venció. Desencriptar archivos no era tan complicado para él, después de todo.

—Sabes que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ¿cierto?

Le costó no mostrarse sorprendido de muerte cuando la voz del mayor inundó la estancia. Giró lentamente, le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y cierto recelo.

—¡Lo amas! ¡Realmente lo haces! Y él te ama a ti...

—También te ama a ti, y no por ello no va a enojarse si se entera de que estuviste jugando con sus sistema de nuevo...—le recuerda el otro

—No serías capaz de decirle... —murmura el menor, incrédulo

—Tu tampoco saldrías impune, FRIDAY...

—He sido forzada a trabajar bajo las órdenes del joven Parker.

—¡Traidora!

La risa de James es lo que trae de vuelta al menor, quien experimenta un extraño Deja vu. Vuelve su mirada hacía él, lo observa con atención, para finalmente sonreírle levemente.

—No lo entiendo, Buck. Si ambos se quieren tanto... ¿por qué siguen así? ¿Por qué no pelearon por esto?

El mayor parece meditar antes de hablar, como dudando si confesar lo que piensa o no.

—Yo fui muy estúpido... Pensé que estaba preparado para defenderlo de todo... Y no lo estaba. Cometí un error de novato. Mi deber era eliminar la amenaza, no dejarme llevar por los impulsos.

—Actuaste como cualquiera actuaría por un ser amado.

—No como un ex militar perfectamente entrenado.

Entonces Peter puede comenzar a ponerlo en perspectiva. Comenzando a comprender la molestia palpable en su padre cada vez que hablaba de ese tema.

—La culpa no sería tuya en cualquier caso, el tirador...

—Declarado mentalmente inestable

—Pero, ¿lo está?

La mirada del mayor lo dice todo. Claro que no. No lo está. Es un hombre demasiado listo.   Está escudándose en las leyes, y es por ello que no hay manera de ganarle.

—Para tu padre esto no es cuestión de dinero. Nunca lo ha sido. Todos los gastos de mi recuperación corrieron por su cuenta. Los meses de incapacidad fueron pagados de su bolsillo. La empresa se negaba a poner un céntimo en mí, o en considerarme siquiera como un empleado nuevamente. Pero él...

—Te trajo de vuelta.

—Incluso cuando no estoy capacitado para hacer este trabajo. No más. Me involucré demasiado.

Peter baja la mirada en ese momento.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión entonces?

James le mira sin comprender

—¿Nos dejarías?

El mayor le mira con cariño. Corta la distancia y le rodea los hombros con un brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Peter vuelve a sentirse como un niño pequeño, y se sorprende al ver que no le molesta.

—Lo escuchaste antes... Pero puede que no lo entendieras. Amo a tu padre, eso es cierto. Pero también te amo a ti. Ustedes... Los dos. Son mi hogar. Y nunca los podría dejar.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tony comenzó a meterse en carreras de autos. Esto fue inspirado por un fanart sobre eso y la propia película.  
> *De alguna manera, se me ocurrió que esta historia va poco antes de que Tony sea secuestrado y se vuelva el Iron-man que todos conocemos. Buck se sube con el al "Comboy feliz" —No recuerdo exactamente el nombre que usó, pero me entienden, cuando no quiso ir con Rhodes— y James evitó que se lo llevaran. Desde ahí Tony lo contrató como su guardaespaldas.  
> Eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo sé, yo sé. Sigue medio inconcluso el asunto, pero necesitaba meter esto aquí jajajaja. Ah sí. La conversación del comienzo, pasó pocos meses después de que pasara el tiroteo. Antes de que Steve y Tony empezaran su relación... Y es lo que da pie para que se de, en realidad. Espero aclarar eso mejor si alguna vez pongo continuación. Si no, dejo la nota LOL.  
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
